1. Technical Field
Exemplary implementations relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a fin gate, a resistive memory device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile and digital information communication and the consumer-electronics industry, electronic charge controlled-devices may encounter limitations. Thus, new functional memory devices need to be developed. In particular, next-generation memory devices with large capacities, ultra-high speeds, and ultra-low powers need to be developed to satisfy demands of large capacity memories.
Resistive memory devices using a resistance device as a memory medium have been suggested as the next-generation of memory devices. Examples of variable resistance memory device may include phase-change random access memories (PCRAMs), resistive RAMs (ReRAMs), or magento resistive RAMs (MRAMs).
A resistive memory device may be formed of a switching device and a resistance device and may store data “0” or “1,” according to a state of the resistance device.
Even in the variable resistive memory device, the first priority is to improve integration density and to integrate as many memory cells as possible in a limited and small area.
To satisfy the demands, the resistive memory devices also employ a three-dimensional (3D) transistor structure. The 3D transistors may include a 3D vertical channel and a surrounded gate, or include a 3D horizontal channel and a fin gate.
The 3D transistors may require a high operation current to maintain high resistance variable characteristics.